The Wedding of the Century
by xXgreendayrocksmasocksXx
Summary: Bill and Fleur are finally getting married! But what will happen if everything doesn't go as planned?


The Wedding of the Century (Part 1)

"I just can't believe…" Mrs. Weasley said in between sobs. "That my little baby Bill is getting married!" It was the day before the wedding, and all of their family and friends were preparing for the wedding. The wedding, if everything went as planned, would be spectacular. Fleur had fifteen bridesmaids, consisting of her 12 closest friends from Beauxbatons, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks (whom Fleur had sorted out her differences with…at least that's what she thought, because according to the three of them, Fleur's name was, and shall forever be known as Phlegm.) The wedding was to be held at a spectacular Chapel in Paris, the venue chosen by none other than Fleur. They were all just getting to leave.

"How are we getting there?" Ron asked.

"We're going the muggle way. In one of those fancy aero-plains." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Um…Mr. Weasley, I think its called an airplane, but why should we do that when we have our brooms?" Hermione asked being practical.

"'Zat 'ees nonsense! 'Eet will mess up my hair!" Fleur contradicted. Of course? How could have Hermione not have known that? "And 'zat would take much too long. No?"

"Well actually judging the speed of the style of brooms we have, and considering that certain types of wood have their own speeds, if we go fast enough…" Ron rambled on and on about all the different types of brooms.

"How do you know all of this?" Ginny asked.

"I have my priorities." Ron replied. "Do any of you agree with me?"

"I guess, but where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You're the one who's suppose to know everything!" Ron argued.

"Just give it a rest, he's over there, sitting under a tree. I don't understand what all the stress is about, and why everybody is freaking out. That reminds me. What do I do with my hair, I can really do anything, but I want suggestions. Nothing too fancy, just not dull…GOD WHAT AM I SAYING SOMEBODY HELP ME DAMMIT!" Tonks screamed. There must have been something in the air that was making everybody go insane.

"You are an insane wreck!" Ron yelled at her. And then Luna Lovegood appeared almost out of nowhere. "Luna! You scared me!"

"Do not worry. You are all just as sane as I am." Luna replied. Then Harry came out from under the tree.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Harry, you're the one who should answer the questions. What exactly were you doing under that tree?" Ron asked.

"That isn't important."

"Yes it is!"

"Ginny invited me." Luna replied, despite the useless arguing. Then Fleur interrupted.

"So are we taking 'zee muggle thingy, or 'zee brooms?" Fleur asked. They decided on the airplane.

"Where are the tickets?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean by tickets?" Mr. Weasley asked. And before any of them knew it, they were on there brooms to Paris, and Fleur's hair indeed, did get messed up, and it was almost as if the world ended, according to Fleur. Luckily back at her noble mansion, she had her clique of Beauxbatons minions, to help her with the tragedy.

"I TOLD YOU 'ZIS WOULD HAPPEN!" She yelled, and then she yelled something else in French.

"PHL- er…Fleur, we have a whole day until the wedding. ITS NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Ginny screamed at her. "Has anyone seen Bill?"

"He wasn't feeling well, he went upstairs." Hermione told her, looking into the mirror. "OH MY GOD FLEUR YOU THINK YOUR HAIR IS BAD! LOOK AT MINE! SOMEBODY HELP!" Like I said…everybody…INSANE!

"I'll help." Tonks offered. And then, the doorbell rang. Fleur's wedding dress that she had ordered had arrived. The dress was beautiful, and Fleur immediately went to put it on.

"'ZEE DRESS IS FOUR SIZES TOO BIG! 'ZIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Fleur said, practically drowning in the oversized dress.

Will Fleur find a new dress? Why was Harry under that tree? And what is with everybody freaking out about their hair. Read and review...and you might find out!

Authors note I hope you liked it. If there are any suggestions for the next part, I'll take them.


End file.
